


because naturally there's always more

by thislilalien



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I just had to, Like, but - Freeform, jUST IMAGINE, this is overdone, this is technically canon tho, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislilalien/pseuds/thislilalien
Summary: The somewhat overdone Percy meets Magnus.I almost celebrated, but that would have been a deadly mistake. Percy looked almost bored as he glanced at his sword, lying a few metres away and glowing dimly in the gloom. He flicked his wrist sharply, and I was able to hear the faint noise of pipes rumbling from underneath me.Oh my gods, that’s probably not a good thing.It wasn’t. Within seconds, I was covered in sewer gunk and spouting water out of my nose, and Percy had his sword to my neck.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Magnus Chase & Percy Jackson, Minor Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	because naturally there's always more

It was a nice day outside, one that my mother would have loved.

If only I wasn’t chasing people into the dark alleys of Boston.

If only.

Let me back up. I had just stopped by Fadlan’s Falafel, hoping to get myself some food, when I saw a guy who looked maybe 17, pushing past people in his haste to leave the area. There was something about him that instantly made me uneasy. Maybe it was his rudeness, or the way people didn’t notice. Maybe it was his bright orange tee. Maybe it was the way water seemed to gravitate towards him.

But I was imagining things, right? Children of Njord, I had heard, weren’t _that_ powerful.

Either way, I started tailing him. This guy whipped around corners so fast that I was reasonably sure it would sooner or later confirm my misgivings. He had to be headed _somewhere_ , right? Unfortunately for me, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice he had led me into an alley. _This is sounding suspiciously like one of those horror film set-ups._

“Did you think that I wouldn’t notice you following me?”

For help, I pulled Jack off of his chain.

That was a mistake.

“Who are we fighting, again?”

“Not now,” I hissed as the person in front of me uncapped a pen, which turned into a metre long sword. _I am almost certainly dead meat._

Jack seemed unconcerned, though, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the tone-deaf rendition of _Tik Tok._ I did not appreciate it. Apparently, neither did the other dude.

“Can you ask your sword to shut up?” he asked. “Like, a talking sword is cool and all, but I’d like to not fight a person in possession of one.” He narrowed his eyes at me. “I’m Percy, by the way. Who are _you_? One of Kronos’ rogues? One of Octavian’s cronies, upset with how the war turned out?”

I had no clue who Octavian was, nor Kronos, although the name Kronos sounded sort of familiar. But wasn’t he a Greek deity? _The name “Percy” sounds familiar, too. Did Annabeth mention him during our talk a few weeks ago?_

“He’s definitely a giant,” Jack muttered, oblivious to my train of thoughts.

Percy glared at Jack and I, twirling his sword dangerously. “Do I _look_ eight feet tall?”

“We both know you can shapeshift,” I told him.

“Well, my cousin Frank got the shapeshifting powers, not me,” Percy retorted. “Plus, I’m reasonably sure that my friends and I defeated most of the Gigantes a few months back.”

I didn’t get a chance to answer. I probably wouldn’t have, either, confused as I was. Percy flew at me with his sword, and even though Jack was assisting me in the fight, he wasn’t much help. Jack would keep going limp in my hand, complaining about “not wanting to hurt the cute lady sword.”

Somehow, a while later, Jack was able to disarm Percy. 

I almost celebrated, but that would have been a deadly mistake. Percy looked almost bored as he glanced at his sword, lying a few metres away and glowing dimly in the gloom. He flicked his wrist sharply, and I was able to hear the faint noise of pipes rumbling from underneath me. _Oh my gods, that’s probably not a good thing._

It wasn’t. Within seconds, I was covered in sewer gunk and spouting water out of my nose, and Percy had his sword to my neck.

_Is he a god in disguise?_

“You’re a demigod, too,” he said flatly. “Although I’ll assume you already knew that,” he continued, nodding at Jack, who was on the ground, just out of my reach. “What’s your name?”

“Magnus.”

Surprise flashed across his face. “Chase?”

I blinked. “How do you know my last name?”

Percy grinned, extending a hand to help me up. “Annabeth knows all,” he said mysteriously.

I shook my head. “I should have known.”

There was some small talk between us, and then we both went our separate ways.

Which was fine by me. I didn’t need more drama in my life. The guy almost killed me, after all.

One pantheon was more than enough to deal with.

But I can’t say that I wasn’t thrilled when a plate of blue cookies and a bag of blue jelly-beans appeared by my door in Valhalla one day.

Even if they were blue.

**Author's Note:**

> :>  
> I like to think that this takes place some time after _Sword of Summer_ and before the events of _Hammer of Thor._
> 
> This is possible in canon, right?
> 
> Like it's never explicitly stated not to.
> 
> Because my brain has decided that after Annabeth tells Magnus to meet Percy, Magnus is like, "ah yes, I got my ass handed to me by your boyfriend a few weeks ago."
> 
> Continuity, ya'll.
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
